


Undone

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Alistair x Inquisitor (Find The Grey Warden Universe) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Jokes, Doggy Style, F/M, PWP, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of PWP - Alistair and Octavia are terrible at flirting. </p><p>Post Adamant, future setting from Find the Grey Warden Universe once they stop being shy awkward potatoes around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Artist wished to remain anon - they flood my inbox with far more detailed work but they asked to have it cropped for showing. I respect you bae, I respect you.

It had been a long day.

Alistair followed Octavia up the steps to their room in the Inn, the noise below drowned out any potential sounds they could make in the bed he was sure – their companions now busy drinking and forgetting all that had happened the last few days. He couldn’t blame them, honestly; the Fade, Adamant and _rituals_ had taken a toll, even on him.

His hand held hers as she tugged it behind herself, his eyes were glued to her behind as she shamelessly swung it to urge him to walk faster. He had to hold back a smirk. They’d spent the day flirting, _terribly_ , but it had escalated to some sort of primal urge to get into each other’s breeches during their last small scrape against bandits that had decided to take a rest in an upturned caravan. Their battle had been short but magnificent - Octavia had been quite vocal about her eyes being on his form, admiring every thrust of his hips and _Maker_ , the words that dripped from her mouth when she cornered him earlier in stable had him _eager_.

They didn’t waste any time ~~,~~ once the door was firmly locked behind them. The fire burned low in the hearth keeping the chill out of the room and it gave the whole place a golden hue that agreed with Octavia’s skin. She coyly looked over her shoulder, fingers removing her gloves while Alistair tugged at his gear to loosen it quickly. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her as she stripped down to nothing while he still fidgeted with his gear, too distracted to be useful.

Her skin glowed against the orange light of the fire, each curve of her body kissed by the cool air and he admired the way she bit her lower lip. Her flesh pebbled when she brushed her fingertips over her shoulders, down her breasts and across her belly.

“Need some help?” Her query almost sounded like a tease, he was sure it was.

Alistair swallowed before he smiled at her, nerves calling his bluff. “Ah, well…” Octavia stepped closer to him, her nimble fingers tugging at his belt roughly to pull it away. She raised a brow.

“Are you alright? Cat got your tongue?” She seemed concerned now and Alistair wanted to kick himself, this was not what he was aiming for, at all. He dipped his head forward, lips meeting hers in a kiss that was hurried and sought her tongue.

“Just the Inquisitor, the… _cat_ will have my tongue later, I’m sure.” He murmured against her mouth, wiggling his brows while she burst out laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter.

“That was either terrible or very clever,” she commented, her hands working the intricate buckles and various ties. Alistair continued to kiss her, sucking on her lower lip until she pulled away, laughing again.

“Let’s go with _clever_.” He heard her sigh, still chuckling.

Alistair kissed her jaw, licked and nipped at the hard edge of the bone while she pushed off his gear and he heard it clamour on the wooden floor. He slowly spun them around, smiling when his lips found hers again while he kicked off his boots and lifted her up, forcing her to grip his undershirt and wrap her thighs around his hips.

“That’s more like it,” he grunted the words, his hands gripping around her knees to hold her close. She snorted.

“You have too many clothes on Alistair, this is hardly fair.”

“Inquisitor, only one of us needs to be naked for this part,” he promised and for a split moment he lost his footing just enough to pitch forward.

“Going to screw me against the wall?” She barely had the words out when the wall met her back hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

“Maker, are you alright? I’m sorry, I tripped-” He pulled back, ready to let her down but Octavia kissed him, effectively silencing him while working his worry away with her tongue.

“I’m fine, I’m fine-“ she mumbled between each breath as she convinced her Warden to focus on his task. He squeezed her bare bottom with his hands and Octavia squealed when his teeth grazed her neck and he sucked at the pulse point once, twice for good measure. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut when he rolled his hips against her and she felt his clothed erection nestle against her sex.

“Oh? This particular position or-“ her fingers dug into his shoulders, nails clipping the skin hard enough to force him to groan and roll his hips again.

“Too much talking,” she warned and Alistair grinned.

“Yes, _your worship,_ ” he whispered the words at her in a tone he discovered riled her up something fierce – almost as much as the _eye thing,_ which he was almost tempted to do just then. His gaze met hers, her grey eyes shimmering with the green from the mark and suddenly he felt the change between them.

Her heels dug into his arse as her lips met his in a kiss that made _his_ toes curl and without missing a beat he gripped her hips and leaned her hard against the wall for leverage. His erection throbbed, twitched with every roll of his hips when he rubbed himself against her, making her mewl with frustration.

He wasn’t close enough _and_ he had too many clothes on.

Octavia reached between them with one hand, undoing the rest of the laces on his trousers before she quickly slipped her hand down. She almost sighed in relief when Alistair curled his back to thrust into her hand once she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and a bead of wetness pearled at the tip.

“Eager?” she whispered, eyes screwing shut when Alistair pushed her hand away.

“Impatient?” He retorted, one hand gripping the edge of his trousers to push them down. Octavia helped as much as she could with her heels but their position made it too difficult. “Bed?” He grunted and Octavia nodded, her lips busying themselves with his as he pushed off from the wall.

The Inquisitor pulled herself against his chest, the kiss breaking but her teeth found another place to keep busy as they nipped at his earlobe. It would be his undoing, unfortunately; his mind blanking at the sensation of her tongue running along the edge of the shell of his ear. He moaned and tripped on his boots again as his trousers slipped down, making walking excessively difficult.

“Oh sh-“

He staggered, precariously holding his precious cargo as he tried to stay upright and he collapsed with Octavia onto the bed though he wasn’t so lucky.

“Ouch,” he cursed under his breath and Octavia grumbled.

“Maker’s breath, Alistair – is it going to be like this every time?” His lover laughed, untangling herself from him as he scrambled a bit to get himself off the edge of the bed, his knee throbbing from where he smacked it against the bedpost. He looked at her arse pointing directly at him while she reached for the pillows to make them more comfortable.

“Not every time I hope,” He lightly tapped Octavia’s bottom to catch her attention, stilling her. “What can I say, I’m all feet with you around.” He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t move, this is a _lovely_ position.” He made his way to her on his knees as he took off his shirt, his erection jutting out now that there was nothing in the way. Octavia raised a brow, her grin devious as she wiggled her bum, eager.

“That was a terrible pun, worst one yet.”

“You love it,” he gripped her hips, pulling her backwards and positioning himself at her entrance, the tip of his shaft sliding against her vaginal lips. She was slick, warm, inviting.

“True, I do lo-“

He didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence. He slid himself inside of her in one swift motion, both of them groaning at the sensation and he quickly set an urgent pace. The room filled with his heavy breathing and her moans, the skin of their thighs slapping against each other was the only encouragement Octavia needed to spread her legs a little more, feeling him go deeper.

art by frank-a-lank

Alistair faltered and he dropped down, his chest against her back. His hands fisted the sheets under him and he gasped, almost laughing when he pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades. One hand found her hip again as he thrusted slower, deeper – eliciting his name from her lips like a moaned prayer.

“Andraste’s knickers, Alistair – just...”

“Just what?” he teased, smirking when all she replied with was a disgruntled sound. “Warden got your tongue?” He thrusted again, even slower, feeling her clench around him -- his own eyes closed with the effort of restraining himself. He gripped her hips and Octavia squirmed to sit up on her knees so she could reach back over her head. The movement forced Alistair to sit back on his heels and when her back pressed against his chest he couldn’t help the groan that escaped when he felt his cock twitch as she settled over him, leaving him deep within her.

Her fingers grabbed at his hair, pulling him into an awkward kiss. She bit his lower lip, taking advantage of his hissing to deepen the embrace with her tongue.

“Now he does,” she murmured, almost whining the words. Alistair’s hands slid up from her hips to her chest, the caress hard against her skin and when he found her breasts he softly squeezed the mounds, pebbling the nipples and lightly pulled them. Octavia gasped, retaliating by lifting herself slightly and rolling her hips.

“Octavia,” he whispered against her skin, his teeth nipping at the back of her neck while he thrust hard into her, knocking her forward onto her hands and knees. Alistair wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her still while he took his time and kissed across her shoulders, biting one mercilessly to make her squirm. Octavia shouted in surprise at the sharp pain on her shoulder and she reached back, her hand clasping onto his arse before she squeezed, hard.

art by inbox anon

He picked up the pace, hips jutting hard and steady with Octavia’s hand greedily setting the pace – his lips and tongue soothed over the bite embedded into her skin. He relaxed his hold around her waist and slipped his hand down her belly, slipping the digits between her folds and brushing the tip of his fingers against her clit.

She choked out his name with every pleasurable twist of his fingers. Octavia threw her head back, mouth wide with a silent gasp as he _fucked_ her, rutting roughly – the room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh again. He pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades, sweat smearing across her skin while he squeezed his eyes shut. He could sense this body tightening, the base of spine tingling with familiarity.

 

art by inbox anon

“Maker,” he grunted, her name mere pants on his tongue. Octavia joined one hand to his between her legs and encouraged him to keep going in small fast circles, her fingers pressing hard against his just before she slipped her hand even further down to touch his cock slamming into her, all slick with her arousal.

That was the moment of his undoing – her finger tips touching him, he could see her biting her lower lip and her moan of pleasure sent him nearly over the edge. He stopped, pulling out suddenly and Octavia protested, loudly.

“What are you-“

He flipped over onto her back and Octavia’s grin told him all he needed to know – he kissed her, hard enough for their teeth to knock together for a brief moment. He sucked on her lower lip and Octavia laughed, her hands grabbing his shoulders. The tip of his shaft slid down her slit, her wetness eliciting a sound of approval from his throat and he angled himself just right. He entered her, slowly again, trying to control his urge to slam into her.

Octavia closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure when he allowed himself to move again. His hands touched every inch of skin they could until he reached her bottom. He pulled her closer, kissing her.

She could feel his hand on her bare ass and he squeezed it - hard, slow, like his thrusts and the skin pinched. She groaned, hissing his name while her fingers dug into his back and her heels pressed hard against his rear, pushing him in further than he thought possible.

He thrust harder, the bed knocking against the wall and Octavia voiced her pleasure, encouraging him to go faster. He obeyed, his toes pressing against the footboard for purchase as he lifted her bottom and let himself loose. His throat felt raw and despite it all, he got louder still.

“Come on, come on – right there!” Octavia’s voice cracked oddly, rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, her nails biting into his flesh and it _hurt_.

He squeezed his hand still holding onto her ass, lost in her sounds and the sensation of her body around him. She squeaked out a muffled word he couldn’t make out, felt her walls tighten around him and _Maker_ , as she came undone around him he was sure she was drawing blood from his back.

The pain barely registered as he rutted hard and without abandon. Alistair threw his head back as Octavia twitched and gasped under him – he felt the tingle again, at the base of his shaft, his abdomen tightening and when he felt the first waves of his release he clutched Octavia close. His sweat dripped down over his brows and into his eyes, his lips pulled back as he shouted his pleasure.

Alistair collapsed and Octavia hummed under him; happy – elated. Her fingers brushed through his hair and she kissed his temple. Alistair panted - laughing.

“Andraste’s sake, I think we were a little…”

“Eager? Hungry?” She supplied him with a few choice words and he agreed.

“Loud.” He added after a moment of silence and Octavia shrugged, chuckling. He pressed his forehead against hers, trying to get his heart and breath under control. Octavia rolled her hips, making him twitch subtly inside of her.

“So,” she passed her hands over his back, trying to soothe out the marks she left behind. He winced. “Ready for round two?”

“Insatiable.” He shook his head, grinning, and kissed her again.


End file.
